


You're perfect to me

by OneDarkDeath



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 07:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkDeath/pseuds/OneDarkDeath
Summary: Angel is insecure about many things, so Alastor is there to show him that Angel is perfect. Flaws and all.Practically each chapter is something different Angel is insecure about, and in every chapter, Alastor helps him realise he's gorgeous.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	You're perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> So I did one of these that were similar but it was Angel trying to confess his love. Now have insecure Angel.

Alastor walked throughout the halls, checking in on all attendants in the hotel. He was tasked in making sure all were comfortable and had no secret stashes of anything that could ruin their redemption process. 

All names were ticked off, signalling they've been checked except for his lover; Angel Dust.

Many asked how had Angel Dust, ex-pornstar, managed to tame one of the most feared demons down in Hell. Alastor himself couldn't even answer it. It had been difficult of course, with Angel being quite touchy and Alastor hating any sort of touch that wasn't acted by himself, nor having any interest in sexual activities. It took a lot of communication to get through the beginning of their relationship. But in the end, neither regretted it.

The thought of the spider made Alastors ever-lasting grin soften into a smile. Oh, how he would do anything for that man. 

After making it to said males door, he stopped in his task for reaching for the doorknob as he heard muttering inside. It confused him quite a bit. It was quite late in the evening that no one should be out of their rooms, having been a curfew for all the clients at the hotel. 

Silently, as not wanting to interrupt Angel, he slowly opened the door. The scene before him left him quite surprised. 

Angel dust sat on the bed, back slouched. One leg hanging off the bed, his boots that never seemed to come off still on it. The shocking part was the leg that was bent at the knee so that his feet were in front of him. His boot was off that leg. 

As long as Alastor had known Angel, he'd never seen the other without some sort of shoe or clothing covering his feet. Of course, he'd known Angel was self-conscious about them, but seeming them know, he had no idea why. They were oddly cute. Instead of human toes or hooves, there were two little claw-like toes at the end on Angel's feet. They looked absolutely adorable and Alastor had no clue why Angel would hide such beauty. 

Suddenly Angel scrambled into action, jumping further into his bed at grabbing the closest thing to him to hide his exposed feet which happened to be a pillow. Angel's eyes were staring at Alastor, wide, panicked and full of fear. Why was Angel scared? 

Red eyes flickered back between glancing at Angel's expression of horror and back down to his feet. Was he scared... Alastor would find them disgusting? 

"-orry you had to see them Al... they're hideous, I know. Trust me, I've trust gettin' rid of them but they just keep growin' back no matter what I do!" Angel growled angrily to himself and Alastors heart ached. To know Angel hated his feet so much he tried to get rid of them broke Alastor. To know his love was so insecure about them he tried to change himself. Alastor wouldn't have that.

Ignoring Angel's sounds of protest, Alastor walked closer to sit on the bed. He grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room, without missing a beat, he reached down, grabbed the leg that was still boot-less and tugged it until on was on his lap. Angel's yelp reached deaf ears as he was pulled closer from the tug. 

Alastors claw-like fingers travelled down Angel's leg, stopped before he reached the claw-like toes. 

"A-Alastor...", Alastor looked to the side to make eye contact with Angel. "-please don't". He looked like a child then. Unshed tears in his eyes, bottom lip trembling and so scared. It was painful to see him in such a way. But Alastor wanted Angel to understand that he loved Angel the way he was, flaws and all. 

"It's okay Mon Ange. I've got you, it's going to be alright sweetheart. You've just got to trust me". Alastor murmured softly, eyes gentle and the static that was laced in his voice gone. It was calming and the Deer demon could see the effect it was having on Angel. Who, eyes now closed and relaxing against the sheets, gave a nod of approval. 

With Angel's approval, be continued his work and slowly traced his claw across Angel's toes, staring in wonder in how they moved. They were small and absolutely adorable. With an idea to mind, his hands travelled back up to Angel's calves, beginning to massage there, earning a sigh of appreciation from the arachnid. He made sure his claws did not prick the delicate skin of Angel, as much as he loved the colour red, even better when it was staining Angel's soft fur, now was not the time. 

He felt the muscles under his fingers start to relax before continuing to move down until he was at the pink of Angel's toes. They were darker than the markings that ran across Angel's body. But that did not make them any less cute. It started with two oval-like bubbles that had small claws at the end of them. They were downright cute and Alastor was not able to handle it.

"You're gorgeous Mon Amore." Alastor murmured, voice soft as he heard Angel exhale as he leant down, placing a soft kiss on Angel's calves. He peppered kisses across the fur-covered legs. Of course not in a sexual way. And Angel understood that, though it would not stop the blush erupting across his cheeks, eyes widening as his fur darkened as well. His top pair of hands coming up to cover his face as a noise that sounded like he was dying escaped him, clearly embarrassed. 

"S-stop doing that!" Angel hissed, bottom hair of hands weakly pushing Alastors' head away. Of course, his attempts had no force behind it, as much as this embarrassed him, his heart sped up from the love being shown to him. He hated his feet. If it weren't for them, he would be perfect. Angel would rather have no feet then these... things. But Alastor doing this for him, to make sure he felt comfortable in his own skin. It made him feel loved. Wanted. If it meant Alastor doing this for him, then he guessed he could live with them.

Staring down at Alastor who had sat up already, boot-less leg still laying across his lap. His smile was soft, eyes gazing at Angel as if he was his world. And it made Angel want to cry. No one had ever treated him in such a way, scared for him in such a way. And Angel loved this man so god damn much.

Without much thought, he reached out, oddly positioning himself so that he didn't bend his leg oddly so that he could grasp at the front of Alastor's coat. Tugging Alastor forward, he pressed his lips against his, eyes clenched shut and body trembling. Tears slipped from his eyes as he sobbed into the kiss unable to help himself. He felt such relief, knowing Alastor accepted him and loved him as much as he did.   
Alastor kissed back, not with as much fervour as Angel of course, but no less love than his own.

Leaning back, Alastor wiped the tears escaping Angel's eyes, cooing softly.

"I love you, Angel Dust."


End file.
